Angel of Mine
by DareMeToDream
Summary: Finding in the depths of her dreams that a ghost boy stalks her, Sam teams up with Danny - a rather cocky boy - to go on a journey past the boundary line to rid the phantom, but with time, Sam learns that even the darkest of souls are worth fighting for.
1. Chapter 1

_**Angel of Mine**_

_Danny Phantom_

_Yes, Angel of Mine is a song sung by Monica. Chapter Quote by Edgar Allan Poe._

Sam has the ability to see ghosts as she sleeps. Finding in the depths of her dreams that a ghost boy stalks her, Sam teams up with Danny - a rather cocky boy at school - to go on a journey past the boundary line to rid the phantom, but with time, Sam is faced with the truth about disturbed spirits, and learns that even the darkest of souls are worth fighting for.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One**

**_All that we see or seem __Is but a dream within a dream _**

There was a sound like velvet, drawn behind the contours of what looked like the insides of a ruined castle. I stood on what I imagined was once the staircase, now a trail of wood splinters covered in gray dust, and a wrinkled old rug that slumped over the mess. Everything inside this mansion was reduced to rubble and dust, items that could have once been fine china now hidden behind cobwebs or broken material, and if you looked above, there seemed to be a big gaping hole, as if something heavy or sharp had pierced through the ground of the second floor's walkway.

There was something unusual about this house, –besides the obvious sign of abandonment- but I couldn't determine what made it so different. I turned around, walking away from the given in staircase and into the next room.

It was amazing. In an instant of abandonment and decay, the house suddenly transformed. The cobwebs having covered the mantel disappeared, and a roaring fire started in the fireplace. Chairs suddenly began to fill over a long, magnificent dining table, where the candles mysteriously were lit to the rooms comfort. The hidden cracks and flipped objects were back in their belongings and renewed, and when I looked up, that once giant gaping hole looking down on me disappeared. The sound of clanked silverware and crickets brought the place to life. I looked back at the room, and that's when I saw him.

He had hair as white as snow, yet he couldn't have been much older than me. He was tall, with pale, translucent skin that contradicted the black of his clothing, and vibrant red cape that sat on his shoulders. His eyes were shut as he spoke, murmuring words so soft I strained to hear them. At last he stood still, and a pair of magnetic emerald eyes pierced my own.

"AH!" I screeched, an agonizing pain striking my entire body beneath my bed sheets. I grabbed my throat, choking on tears and saliva, gasping to breathe. My entire body felt pressed and crushed under an invisible weight, and I couldn't seem to catch my breath. I began pounding my fist against the wall.

I could hear the clicks of lights, before quick footsteps bombarded the hallways. My father was the first one to entire the room, flicking on the bedroom light, before my mother appeared in the doorway. They both ran to me.

"Samantha, steady now. Breathe out through your nose," Dad explained as the doctor had instructed to do so. I took several quick breaths, forcing myself to calm down my gasping and get a hold of myself. After a few moments, I released a breath. My parents sighed.

Mom laughed through her stressed voice. "Ah, Samantha. You never cease to give us a scare," she pointed out; laughing to what I imagined could have been her "real" tears. Dad walked toward the door.

"I'll call the doctor. Maybe we can schedule an appointment with the therapist he recommended."

"No, I'm fine," I stated before he had a chance to snatch an available telephone. "I was just shocked for a moment," I assured and they looked at me as if I were crazy. Mom took a seat at the foot of my bed, taking my hand in hers.

"Samantha, perhaps it is best you have a chat with the school counselor. This behavior just isn't normal." She shook her head, sighing at such a thing.

Dad agreed to her statement. "In all the years of having the Manson's settle in America, there has never been one to have wound up in an institute." Dad always recited these words, and each time I had reason to abject to them.

"I'm _not _crazy," I defended, though it was hard to find such a phrase real when I was dreaming. Mom shook her head again, turning back to Dad.

"Jeremy, I refuse to believe that anyone in our family belongs to a mental hospital." She grumbled in disgust. "We are all Manson's are we not?" She questioned, staring at him before peering at me. We both avoided her gaze, and she sighed.

"Well, it's late and tomorrow we have a meeting to attend to Jeremy. I think it's best we all try to have a good night's rest." Mom looked me over to see if I'd refuse, but I didn't say a word. I stared down at the sheets until they both left the room.

I sat in the dark, huddled up in a ball and silent. It was only three in the morning, which gave me plenty of time before school started. I didn't usually try to fall back asleep, but tonight I made an effort to get at least some rest.

But whenever I closed my eyes and zoned out, _his _gaze seemed to return and I'd shake myself awake again. There didn't seem to be any escape from such haunting eyes.

* * *

In English class, I kept myself awake by chewing on a piece of bubble gum. Across the way Mr. Lancer yelled at Danny, a kid in school who was rumored of having "mind control." I had no idea how he came to such a stupid nickname since the only sort of "power" he appeared to have was putting himself to sleep. In every class I had with him, I'd always find him sleeping in the back, either behind a history textbook or laying his head into the crease of his elbow. I didn't see him awake much, or ever cared to.

But today I watched as Mr. Lancer woke up the tired boy, nudging his shoulder roughly; staring as he lifted his head and rubbed a handful of disheveled jet black hair. He yawned at last, before opening a pair of baby blue eyes; eyes that stared straight into mine.

"Well Mr. Fenton. I'm sure if you'd rather sleep than listen to my lesson, there's a more comfortable couch in the principal's office." A few kids snickered, some probably amused that something better than Shakespeare was being brought up, the other half laughing at Mr. Lancer's "horrible punishment."

The boy, Danny, looked up at Mr. Lancer with those big innocent blue eyes and gave a quick smirk, before tapping his pencil against the desk top.

"Oh no, Mr. Lancer, you're too kind. I couldn't take such an offer," the idiot mumbled, still half asleep. The kids around laughed loud enough that Mr. Lancer had to yell in order to settle them down.

I peered back at Danny, who appeared relaxed as he leaned back in his desk, looking up at nothing as he drummed the pencil back on the desktop. That was probably the first time I'd ever heard him speak after being shaken, and I was surprised by how cocky he seemed.

"You don't have to stare at me either," Danny said, without even moving to address who he was speaking to. I peered around at my classmates, no one even glancing in his direction. When I turned back, he had inclined his body so it sat sideways in his seat, smiling at me.

I glared, before turning back to my notes and scribbling whatever came to mind. I suppose that explained where he got his nickname.

"Ah, Shakespeare. One story that refuses to be untold," Mr. Lancer began, watching as his class sat, unimpressed. He wrote a quote on the board, and then handed out papers.

"You will be working with partners on this assignment." He peered as the class perked up at this news. "_One _other partner, and _I _will be choosing the groups." The excitement died down, along with the atmosphere. Lancer at least seemed pleased with this.

"Alright then." Mr. Lancer had the oddest way of picking partners, and I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up with Paulina, again. How he say us as compatible partners, I'd never know.

"Dash, you'll be paired with…Quinton." He gazed around the room, before frowning at Danny. "Okay then, Fenton. How about we actually try finding you someone who won't put you to sleep." Danny smirked, placing his arms behind his back and leaning in his chair.

"I don't see why not," he issued for him to continue. Mr. Lancer scowled him for his action, before overlooking the class again, careful in his decision. Finally, he looked at me.

"Samantha Manson."

I practically swallowed my gum. Great, first time I ever pay attention to this moron and already I'm his partner. Danny sent all four legs of his chair back on the ground, and turned to look back at me again. I didn't meet his gaze this time.

"I will be assigning each of your groups a certain topic of Shakespeare's play, and you will be presenting this to the class."

A crumpled piece of paper fell onto my desk, and this time I looked over everyone in the corner of my eyes. No one appeared to have thrown the note. I sighed, before opening it up.

_This isn't a dream, you know._

It was written in perfect, lazy strokes. I narrowed my eyes at Danny, who appeared to be sleeping into his arm now. He was the only one who would probably bother passing me a note.

He couldn't have known about my dreams...could he?

I ripped the paper to shreds before even considering.

* * *

"What the hell was that for?" I demanded when class was finally over. Danny smiled.

"Hmm? I don't have the _slightest_ clue as to what you're saying." His expression was just a little too amused to be mistaken.

"Oh really?" I challenged, raising an eyebrow. "You expect me to believe the note was just sent from above?"

"Perhaps it was fate that it fell into your hands."

"More like a good aim," I grumbled.

Danny stopped now to give me a lazy grin, before leaning an elbow on the lockers beside us to stare at me. What kind of game was he playing?

"Maybe if you show me the note, I'll believe you." He held out a hand expectantly.

"I tore it up, moron." I rolled my eyes, knowing this was just a waste of time. I had already taken up two minutes of passing period.

"That's not my problem." He chuckled, before looking at me with electric blue eyes. His gaze appeared even more lazy and cocky than his personality, but what I really hated about them was the fact that this guy possesed such enticing eyes.

"Go out with me."

"What?" I replied, taken aback. Since when did Danny Fenton, the kid that slept through every single one of his classes and was noted of mind control, ask Goth girls on dates? And ones he hardly even knew?

I glared now, ignoring his comment. "This isn't funny. Don't try changing the subject," I demanded, furious now.

"I'm not changing the subject. Go on a date with me and maybe I'll tell you." He winked.

The bell rang and Danny straightened up. "Meet me at the Nasty Burger at six tonight."

"The Nasty Burger isn't my sort of hang out," I replied harshly. Like hell I would actually agree to this.

He smirked. "Exactly why we have to go."

**_Plz Review_**

**_Natalie, DareMeToDream_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Angel of Mine**_

_Danny Phantom _

_This is considerably longer than the last chapter, I know, and I apologize. Also, sorry for any offending references._

_I do not own any of the chapter quotes..._

Sam has the ability to see ghosts as she sleeps. Finding in the depths of her dreams that a ghost boy stalks her, Sam teams up with Danny – a rather cocky boy at school – to go on a journey past the boundary line to rid the phantom, but with time, Sam is faced with the truth about disturbed spirits, and learns that even the darkest of souls are worth fighting for.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**The key is to get to know people and trust them to be who they are. Instead, we trust people to be who we want them to be-…**_

Five fifty five.

Five minutes to Danny's stupid "date" that I refused to attend, which was exactly why I sat inside my bedroom with my Ipod turned so loud my ears ached. There was a sudden knock on my door, and I pulled out my ear buds.

"Sammy-kins, we've scheduled an appointment for you to meet with a new doctor," my mom exclaimed through the closed frame. I turned off my device, pulling the lollipop out of my mouth.

"I _don't _need to see a doctor Mom. I'm _fine_," I stated, closing the sketchbook in my lap. It seemed I couldn't go a week without my parents threatening to send me to a therapist or taking some new prescription. If I wasn't so used to my parents' persistence in controlling my life, I would have been hurt by the fact that they actually found their own daughter to be crazy.

"Now, Samantha, this is a nice young man who is eager to treat your, er, condition. We'll be leaving in an hour and I expect you to be dressed and ready to go at that time," Mom ended the conversation without even opening the door, and I shook my head in anger.

I got up, walking into my bathroom and opening up the medicine cabinet. Inside, multiple bottles of pills and medication sat on every shelf, and if that wasn't enough, we had more stacked up in the main bathroom and my closet.

I took one of the stronger pills, swallowing it down with water and sighing. I had attempted to stay up this afternoon, but I knew if I went any longer without some rest I'd probably end up going crazy.

I crawled into bed and closed my eyes.

Emerald eyes were all I saw, before the sound of cracking glass woke me up.

I jumped, looking around when I heard the sound again. I stared at my window, getting up and opening the frame. I stuck my head out.

"The hell?" I gasped, pulling my head back just in time. A pebble hit the window sill, where my face had been just seconds earlier, and I poked back out to glare at my harasser.

"Sorry about that!" Danny called from two stories down, smirking. I struggled to find the right words.

"W-What the hell are you doing here? And how did you find me?" I yelled back, leaning further out my window. Danny laughed, before shrugging.

"We have a date. You weren't thinking about blowing me off, were you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't you a little cliché? Our projects weren't about reenacting Romeo and Juliet!" I shouted, only to hear him chuckle. He waved a hand, beckoning me to come down.

I groaned, closing my window and rushing down to the front door. Danny stood at the doorway, examining the inside of my house. He whistled.

"Nice place you have here. Hope you don't mind if I crash in your room tonight." I took his comment as a joke, narrowing my eyes.

"How did you figure out where I live?" I accused him. I didn't exactly leave my address for anyone at school to find. Those idiots ready to egg my place wouldn't do anything, but ogle at the household.

"Really, you gotta learn what trust is." He smiled, but I wasn't buying it. "I just figured you'd want an escort to the Nasty Burger."

More like he was assuring I would go. Was Danny secretly some possessive creep?

"Well, I hope you know that I de –"

"Sammy-kins? Are you ready to attend the appointment?" Mom chirped from upstairs and I clenched my teeth. Damn, I forgot about that.

Danny smirked. "Sammy-kins?" He mocked.

"Shut up!" I stated in a low voice, shaking my head. I really wasn't in the mood to put up with either of them.

"Sammy? Where are you?" Mom questioned, more eager now. I stood, wondering if I even wanted to answer, knowing Danny would have to be explained. I debated whether going with a boy at school I barely knew would be better.

"So, Sammy-kins, what's it going to be?" Danny encouraged as I shut the door.

"Move. Now!"

* * *

It was odd.

If I didn't know any better, I would have thought Danny actually dressed up for our "date," which was more like an obsessive teens kidnap if you ask me.

Danny was wearing a plain black T-shirt now, and dark loosely fitted blue jeans. His hair seemed tidier, as I'd often see him ruffling his locks after a good nap in class.

Danny glanced at me, and I stared straight ahead at the road again.

"So, why did you do it?"

"What?" I questioned. It was the first conversation between us since we'd left my house, and I was surprised I hadn't ditched Danny yet. Probably because I assumed he'd drag me back.

"Why'd you come out with me? And don't say just because your Mom was threatening to take you to an appointment." He gave me a lopsided grin as I refused to speak. "By the way, what is this mysterious appointment that you'd rather spend time with me than attend to? A marriage proposal?"

I stopped now, and Danny watched as I stood my ground. "Look, I came as promised." I began, irritated. "You said you'd tell me about that note, not ask about my life story."

"Ah, so that's why?" Danny asked, smirking again. "I was more under the impression that you were building up feelings for me."

"I don't even know you!" I growled, and Danny only looked amused when I snapped.

"Isn't someone a little feisty? Are you planning to seduce me, Sammy-kins?"

"God, just…grow up!" I shouted, turning the other way and walking. Why had I even agreed to this? Oh yeah, because I'd rather hang out with some stupid teenage boy who gets a thrill out of me when I'm pissed than go to a quick check up. Aren't I oh-so-clever.

A hand suddenly intertwined with my own, before I was dragged back the other way.

"Aw, I'm just joking Sammy. Please don't get too angry," Danny pleaded, smothering me with his electric blue eyes again. I blinked for a moment, overwhelmed.

"I…"

"The Nasty Burger's just a block away. C'mon, I'll pay," he cooed, leading us toward the fast food place. I was still stunned as he took me, hand in hand, to the Nasty Burger. It wasn't until I saw some kids from our school – mostly the populars and jocks – that I began to grasp the situation. I had let Danny lead me again, not to mention done nothing when he held my hand.

I ripped my hand out of his now, and he stared back at me.

"You don't have to be self-conscious." He winked, before walking inside. I was beginning to understand why Danny was accused of mind control. He was mesmerizing with such electric eyes.

I sighed as Danny waited, holding the door open, before walking inside.

They didn't notice us…at first. Of course, once Paulina finally met my gaze, she began whispering to everyone at the table until they all seemed to be a part of the inside joke. Everyone watched as we looked above the cashier at the menu.

Danny leaned toward me. "So, what's on your mind, Sammy-kins?"

"Don't call me that," I grumbled, taking a step to the side. I didn't like the closeness he believed we had. Danny grabbed my hand – against my will – and dragged us to the "order here" stand.

"Welcome to the Nasty Burger. May I take your order?" I blinked.

"Hey, I know you," I said, looking over the teen. Both Danny and the boy seemed surprised.

The boy looked confused on how to answer. "Um, I…"

"You go to Casper High, AP Chem. right?" I questioned, and the boy nodded, speechless. I struggled to remember what his actual name was.

Danny coughed, pulling our interlinked hands so I stumbled into his chest. "I didn't know you had so many friends, Sammy," he replied lazily.

"I said to stop calling me that. My names Sam," I answered, annoyed. I glared at him, but he only met my gaze with a smirk.

"Aw, but you _always _let me call you Sammy when we're in bed –"

"Creep! I've never –"

"Do you two _lovebirds_ need a moment?" We turned back to the kid, and this time he seemed rather annoyed, looking down at a P.D.A.

I suddenly remembered his name. "Ah! That's right, you're Tucker Foley! You won the science fair last year, right? And you also helped out the school when the computers were down."

Tucker stared at me through his thick rimmed glasses, as if he couldn't believe someone even recalled his existence. I was about to introduce myself, when Danny pulled me closer to him now, so much that I couldn't even see Tucker anymore.

"If I didn't know any better, _Sammy_, I'd think you have a little thing for Tuck here." He looked down at me with those electric blue eyes, and I could practically feel my thoughts scatter.

"It…"

"Well, if it isn't the perfect freak couple." I shook out of Danny's transfixing gaze, turning to the new speaker now. Paulina sneered at us, her friends all watching in amusement. I glowered.

"What do you want, Paulina?" I asked, in no mood for any games.

Paulina rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we were just talking about how high the teen suicide rate is. You know, it's most common in _black _children."

I gasped, realizing how cruel she was being to not just me, but also to Tucker. I glanced at him, and he pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. He didn't say anything.

I trembled with fury now. "Look, Paulina. Say what you want to me, but leave anyone else out of it." Paulina truly had passed a new low with that comment, and I wasn't sure if I was going to leave her here with just that statement.

Paulina laughed. "Why, I'm just stating a statistic, am I not? It's not my fault if it's true." She sneered, giving Tucker a smile.

Tucker looked calm as he spoke. "Actually, it's proven most suicides occur in female teens who are self-conscious about their image." Paulina pursed her lips, raising a manicured finger.

"Shut it, Techno geek."

"Hey, don't talk to him like that!" I yelled, and Paulina smiled at me this time.

"Why, I wouldn't say that in front of your boyfriend. Don't want to give away your secret love for Faley here."

"It's _Foley_," I corrected.

Paulina rolled her eyes again, turning. "Ugh, whatever." She waved, as if to dismiss us, and I felt like walking over to her and slapping her across the face. Didn't her parents teach her any manners?

I sighed, going to turn back to Tucker, when I suddenly felt how tightly Danny's hand was clasped around mine. I glanced up at him, confused.

"Danny?"

"Sorry, I just…" He began through clenched teeth, before releasing a deep breath. "I really want to make her regret saying that." He chuckled darkly. Something felt very strange about his attitude, and I placed my other hand on his shoulder.

"I _don't _need protecting from anyone," I stated, clearly. Danny watched me now, his mood shifting to curiosity. I led Danny by the hand over to Tucker again.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a moment? Outside?" Tucker looked down as he counted the money, before closing his eyes.

"I really don't want an apology, if that's what this is for," he replied, closing up the register.

"I think you deserve more than that." Tucker looked up at me now, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't like pity gifts either."

"This isn't pity," I scowled, before shaking my head. Tucker blinked, before looking up at Danny.

"What about your boyfriend here? Won't he get mad?" I snorted. Danny looked down at me now, a smirk forming.

"Yeah, Sammy, won't I get mad?" Danny spoke with his amused tone again, squeezing our intertwined hands. I raised an eyebrow.

"And if you do?" I challenged, separating my fingers so they rested limp in his hand. Danny rolled his eyes, silent as he looked away. I turned back to Tucker. "Well?"

Tucker seemed to debate for a moment, before checking over at Paulina's group.

"I can't just leave the cashier alone," he stated, eyeing the idiotic jocks. I stared up at Danny.

"Do you think –?"

"No." He stared down at me, glaring, and I met his glare fairly well.

"It's just for a minute or two. What do you think I'm going to do? Run?" Actually, it didn't seem like such a bad idea at the moment.

"That's exactly what I expect you to do." He sighed, ruffling through his jet black hair. I waited, before biting the inside of my mouth.

"Another date," Danny said.

"What?" I yelled, already hating where this was going. Danny's smirk seemed to reappear.

"Go on another date with me, and I'll watch this thing for about two minutes." He peered over at Paulina's friends again, before checking the cashier.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Tomorrow, same time," he added.

"Whatever." It wasn't like my parents were going to let me out of the house again after this. I had nothing to lose.

Danny finally agreed and I walked outside the Nasty Burger with Tucker. He clicked a few things on his P.D.A., before stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"I don't do anyone else's homework, you know, and I don't take bribes either," he started.

"Really, you still think I'm that indecent of a person?" I questioned, and Tucker merely stared at me. I shook my head. "I'm not asking you for anything, and I'm really not giving you pity." I glanced back into the Nasty Burger, where Danny watched us behind the cashier. I peered back at Tucker. "I'm inviting you."

"Inviting me?"

"To whatever Danny has planned tomorrow. I'm not exactly thrilled to go, but hey, maybe you'll get a kick out of this guy."

Tucker stared at me like I was crazy. "You're seriously inviting me to tag along on your _date_? What, do you need some nerd to document your precious moments?" I closed my eyes, groaning now.

"I am _not _dating Danny, for the last time, okay? I'm asking if you want to go. He'll probably drag me to another fast food place or maybe to a video game store." I actually wasn't sure where Danny planned on taking me. It seemed the only kind of hang out to a guy like him would be a dark alley, but then again, he did bring me to the Nasty Burger.

Tucker adjusted his glasses. "I don't think I'd exactly be thrilled to go."

"Well, you can make up your mind later. We'll stop by here tomorrow around six thirty. The choice is yours."

Tucker started walking back into the Nasty Burger, and I looked to see Paulina confronting Danny. She seemed to smile at him with a certain friendliness, before giving him a kiss. I clenched my jaw.

Damn it!

* * *

"Sam! Sam!"

Danny's voice lingered behind me as I stomped on my way home, pissed. He finally caught up to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off.

"Geez, what the hell did I do?" Danny demanded. I stopped, staring at him incredibly.

"What did you do? The hell, why don't you try setting someone else up? Because I'm not buying it." I began pacing away again. I was stupid to believe Danny wasn't a part of Paulina's slave group. Of course every male worshipped the ground she stood on.

Danny grabbed my hand this time, and I struggled to get out of his grasp.

"I'm not playing you! Paulina's just trying to set _me _up." He held both my wrists like handcuffs, refusing to let me go. I thrashed, to no avail.

"Like hell!" I growled.

"Why don't you believe me?" He demanded, holding me against a wall. I glared up at him, not allowing myself to get tangled up in his eyes this time.

"Oh, and you think I'm going to believe you sticking your tongue down her throat was an innocent gesture?" I continued to resist, but I was completely trapped with Danny's hold. Danny was silent now, staring as I struggled.

He waited until I stopped and looked away, too furious to spit anything else out.

"You're wrong," he said. I looked up to argue, until he crashed his lips against my own. I squirmed as Danny closed the space between us, releasing my arms and putting his hands on my waist. I kept my lips tight, using my hands to pull on his hair.

It didn't hurt him; instead he groaned, pulling me off the wall and onto him. I finally released his hair, and gave a hard slap to his cheek.

"Get the hell away from me!" I screamed, sprinting down the street to my house. What was wrong with him?

I opened the front door and let it bang behind me, expecting to find my parents out on an important business trip. Instead, they stared at me through the living room.

"Ah, Samantha," Dad stated, and I finally realized how loudly my breaths were coming. I shook my head, trying to catch my breath. Mom walked over to me.

"Sammy-kins? It's okay. It'll all be alright now." She smiled at me, and I stared at her in confusion. "See, the man from the appointment is here." She pointed to the well dressed man in the living room.

"This is Vlad Masters, your new therapist."

_**Plz Review**_

_**Natalie, DareMeToDream**_


End file.
